


He's got sex

by Mikaeru



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Non è che avesse mai pensato attivamente al giorno del proprio matrimonio, per cui non ne ha mai avuto un'idea precisa. Ha sempre supposto, però, che una volta decisa la data le questioni pratiche da risolvere per prime avrebbero riguardato gli invitati, il luogo della funziona e quello della cerimonia, perlomeno una prima bozza del menù e della torta. Harvey, invece, ha dichiarato che prima di trovare la playlist perfetta non avrebbero fatto niente. È la terza domenica di fila che passano sdraiati sul letto ad abbozzarne una. Mike ha ottenuto, dopo innumerevoli suppliche e ricatti morali, che si sarebbero accontentati di una completa a metà.





	He's got sex

Prompt 22: "Samantha Fox è sempre attuale." (Def, what the fuck.)

 

"Mike, la conosci Sugarcane?"

"Di chi?"

"Prettydeep."

"No, fai sentire."

Non è che avesse mai pensato attivamente al giorno del proprio matrimonio, per cui non ne ha mai avuto un'idea precisa. Ha sempre supposto, però, che una volta decisa la data (quindici maggio, come annunciano i countdown dei calendari che ora si trovano in ogni stanza, una cortesia di Harvey che non ha pensato neanche per un secondo che potesse provocare un filo d'ansia) le questioni pratiche da risolvere per prime avrebbero riguardato gli invitati, il luogo della funziona e quello della cerimonia, perlomeno una prima bozza del menù e della torta. Harvey, invece, ha dichiarato che prima di trovare la playlist perfetta non avrebbero fatto niente. È la terza domenica di fila che passano sdraiati sul letto ad abbozzarne una. Mike ha ottenuto, dopo innumerevoli suppliche e ricatti morali, che si sarebbero accontentati di una completa a metà.

“ _Money is the game that you playing gonna lose either way I’m just saying_ … Harvey, a parte che non ci sposiamo ubriachi a Las Vegas, poi non ti sembra porti un po’ sfiga?”

“Uh,” guarda l’iPod come se fosse colpa sua, “non avevo fatto attenzione al testo. Mi piaceva la musica.”

“Possiamo tenere la base e far togliere il testo. Sono sicuro si possa fare. Esisterà un’app del genere. Quasi sicuro. Okay, fammela segnare.”

Mike si allunga verso il lato di Harvey per prendere il quaderno su cui stanno prendendo appunti. Scarabocchia il titolo e un illeggibile “perché mi sto sposando con questo idiota?”. Sfoglia le dieci pagine, fronte retro, di suggerimenti, la maggior parte scartati, ma alcuni tenuti per pietà nei confronti del futuro marito. (sa di essere cresciuto con troppi film della nonna quando una candela si accende in fondo allo stomaco ogni volta che pensa ad Harvey in questi termini.)

“Oh, dobbiamo assolutamente mettere Zou bisou bisou, se mi giuri di non metterti a ballare come Megan,” gli dice, circondandogli la vita con le gambe.

“Certo che no, so che vuoi che lo facciamo assieme.”

“Sono stupito che te lo sia ricordato.”

“Non mi potrei mai scordare le promesse ridicole che ti faccio.”

“Spero tu lo scriva nei voti nuziali. Se ci rimane tempo di scriverli, ovviamente, dopo aver scelto le canzoni.”

“Scrivili al lavoro, tanto non è come se il tuo lavoro sia davvero indispensabile.”

Non gli dice che ha trovato un paio di bozze dei voti nuziali nel suo ufficio, nascosti sotto le cartelle dell’ultimo caso.

“Farò così. Posso ignorare il lavoro ed altro per il mio futuro marito.”

Un’altra candela si accende, e Mike gli tira le guance come una nonna. “Aw, ti sei tutto rincretinito, che carino. Dovremmo organizzare più matrimoni. Possiamo divorziare ogni anno e sposarci di nuovo.”

“E dover pensare tutte le volte alla musica?”

“Mi sembra che ti stia divertendo.”

“Non mi sono ancora caduti i capelli dallo stress per miracolo.”

“Per fortuna, la tua calvizie avrebbe rovinato tutte le foto.”

Harvey scribacchia  qualcosa sul taccuino, e Mike riprende l’auricolare che aveva abbandonato; gli anni Ottanta lo colpiscono con un pugno in faccia.

“ _He’s got such an open mind, he’s got the walk you’d never find_ … Harvey, che diavolo è?”

“Niente,” replica lui, facendosi rosso sulla punta delle orecchie, ma senza riprendersi le cuffie, quindi è una di quelle cose che si vergognerebbe a mostrare a qualcuno all’infuori di Mike, “è He’s got sex, di Samantha Fox.”

“È una delle candidate?”

“Certo che no.”

“Ma ti ho appena visto scriverla.”

“L’ho fatto sovrappensiero.”

“Non è vero.”

Harvey rotea gli occhi, ma non replica.

“Fa schifo.”

“Non è vero!”

“Sì che fa schifo, e poi non voglio comunque una canzone con un titolo del genere al nostro matrimonio.”

Harvey aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Okay, come vuoi tu,” fa spallucce, e tira una linea sul titolo.

“… così?”

“Così cosa?”

“Ti sei già arreso?”

“Tanto ti ho detto che non era per il matrimonio.”

Mike decide di non portare avanti la discussione. Lo bacia velocemente, e gli si sdraia addosso.

 

Non è particolarmente sorpreso quando, nove mesi dopo, He’s got sex è la terza canzone che viene suonata.

“L’hai messa, alla fine,” ride Harvey, che non si è staccato da Mike per un secondo, che è così disgustosamente felice che Mike lo sta prendendo in giro da tutto il giorno per nascondere la commozione. (Harvey che gli bacia la mano, la fede in particolare, prima di baciarlo per la prima volta come suo marito.)

“Certo che l’ho messa, perché te l’ho sentita fischiettare un sacco di volte e perché sono troppo innamorato di te per non farti rovinare completamente la nostra colonna sonora.”

Harvey scoppia in una risata effervescente, rosa elettrico, e lo abbraccia forte. Sentono Donna strillare chiedendo cosa sia quest’orrore, ma la ignorano.

 


End file.
